An Old-Fashioned Bonding
by Mad Mandy
Summary: "You may choose one individual with whom to bond. If your magic is stronger than theirs, then that individual will be bound to you immediately and without their consent." Severus/Harry, Slash, Smut. COMPLETE (mostly)
1. Chapter 1

— CHAPTER ONE —

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was always cold, but it was worst at night and in the earliest hours there was little Harry could do to keep the chill from settling in bone deep. Harry stood now in front of the great hearth in the formal sitting room and he had urged the fire into a wild inferno beyond the grate, yet he could only scarcely feel the heat. The house creaked and the wind moaned beyond the walls.

The the dark was more profound here. From the corner of the eye, Harry could see the shadows moving in unnatural and unexpected ways. Even after Harry had taken the time to restore Sirius's ancestral home to its former glory and removed all dark artifacts, the darkness still lingered and it likely always would.

This bothered most members of the Order and when in their company, Harry pretended he felt the same. However, for Harry, the darkness was was more familiar than the light. There was strange comfort in the smothering nothingness of night and Harry, while he enjoyed warmth, was also used to the numbness of bitter cold.

It had been three years since Harry had seen the Dursleys and nine years since he had slept in a cupboard. Sometimes Harry wondered if he would ever be normal in any respect. It seemed doubtful. Even in matters of his marriage, his magic, or his children… he could not have even a shred of normalcy.

The last thought brought him back to the issue he had been attempting to put from his mind. His magic flared angrily beneath his skin and he allowed it to swell for a moment before he ruthlessly tightened his leash upon it and forced it back into his core. He just needed to confront this latest issue and deal with it like he had to deal with everything else life threw at him. He was as calm as he was going to get.

Harry waved a hand and the massive grates that covered the fireplace parted with a groan. Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the wild flames. The flames shifted color and flared, cool tendrils licking his outstretched fingers. He stepped into the embrace of the flames and whispered, "Hogwarts."

He stepped into the headmaster's office with a grace that came only from years of practice - a broom was, and had always been, the only means of magical transportation that felt natural to him.

The office was exactly as he remembered. He studied the little whirling gismos and trinkets as he waited there, knowing that one of the silver instruments would have already alerted Albus of his arrival. Shortly, the old wizard stepped down the stairs at the far side of the office, dressed in bright purple pajamas that were, to Harry's eyes, almost offensive in color. Albus questioned, "Harry, what has brought you here in the dead of night? You look as if you have not slept at all."

"I apologize, sir, it concerns an problem of great significance to me."

"A problem, you say? Of what sort? Take a seat, my boy, take a seat."

Albus sank down in the chair behind his desk and Harry experienced a moment of nostalgia. He stepped forward and sat down in one of the armchairs across from the desk. He got straight to the point, not allowing Albus an opportunity to offer tea and lemon drops. He said, "I turned twenty yesterday."

Albus's brow furrowed in confusion, "Yes, Harry, I know. I sent a present. I must say, it is a great pity you didn't want to celebrate properly. Even in times such as these we must make time for such things."

"My birthday is not significant, my age is. I received this note."

Harry pulled the crumpled paper out of his pocket and leaned forward, extending it to Albus and watching the old man's face carefully as the headmaster read the parchment. Pale blue eyes widened with genuine shock and Harry was mildly appeased - at least he could be assured that this was not yet another secret Albus had kept from him. Albus's eyes flicked up to Harry and then back down to the note, "Harry, this is…"

"My father's mother was of Godric Gryffindor's line, apparently. Now that I am twenty, the mantel of Lord Gryffindor has passed to me, but in name only. I must be bonded in matrimony in order to assume the authority of my title and my material inheritance. In order to assume full command of my magic, I must meet the previous requirement and also sire an heir. Should I fail to bond with a mate within the next two days, I will be unceremoniously stripped of my name, title and all magic."

Albus whispered, "Oh Harry, I am so sorry... Is there anyone... _anyone_ in your life presently whom you might…?"

It was a rare thing, for Albus to be at a loss for words. Harry replied shortly, "No."

Albus rubbed his hands over his face wearily, upsetting his spectacles. The man looked every one of his years in this moment. Then he straightened his half-moon glasses and the full weight of his gaze settled on Harry once more, "The wizarding world needs you, Harry. Without you we have no hope of defeating Voldemort and without your magic you shall never prevail."

"I do not need you to remind me of that, Albus," Harry replied, more curtly than he intended. "I understand that it is of utmost necessity that I marry immediately but that would involve _another_ person besides me. I need someone who I can trust and who will agree to such a match."

Albus steepled his fingers, peering at Harry gravely over his joined hands, "There is little time for that, but you have another option available to you, meant precisely for use under such circumstances as these. You could invoke the old bonding ritual used by nobility in the past. As Godric Gryffindor's descendant it is well within your legal rights."

"What would that entail?"

Albus paused then trained his gaze on his own fingers and said carefully, "Well, essentially, once you invoke your right to a bondmate, you may choose one individual with whom to bond. If your magic is stronger than theirs, then that individual will be bound to you immediately and without their consent."

Harry's brows raised in disbelief and he said, "I am shocked you, of all people, would even suggest such a thing, Albus."

"There are very few people in the Order who are of childbearing age and who are not romantically involved," Albus replied, dropping his hands and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I am sure one of them could be convinced to enter into a bond with you for your sake and the sake of the wizarding world but it would be an incredible sacrifice and the bond could not be broken even in death. I am afraid that any wizard or witch who understands the significance of bonds would balk at tying themselves to someone they do not deeply love."

Albus hesitated for a moment as he considered his own words and then he finally meet Harry's gaze once more, his expression drawn but resolute now, "Many people love you, Harry, but I believe that the ritual would give you the opportunity to select someone whom you love or believe you _could_ love. So many choices have been taken from you, Harry, and I would not have the choice of who you marry taken from you as well. You, more than anyone in this world perhaps, deserve love."

"To give me a choice would rob someone else of their choice," Harry replied tonelessly, his heart feeling quite cold within his chest. He rubbed a hand against his sternum in an effort to soothe the ache in his chest but he was not conscious of his actions. He hated himself for even considering marrying someone without their consent. He should have raged at Albus and left Hogwarts. He should have found some other way or accepted the consequences of failure. He should have been absolutely unwilling to compromise his own morals for personal gain. Yet, his decision was already made.

Would he ever be warm again? Harry doubted it.

Albus's voice was laden with meaning as he answered, "I think you would choose wisely and I think, whatever your choice, it will be what fate has intended."

Harry focused on Albus's voice and he heard what the man was not saying. He chuckled quietly but humorlessly, "Yes, I am sure you are right."

Harry wasn't sure about anything except that this course of action was wrong. He knew what it was that Albus wanted to believe and he also realized that it was very likely that the old man _needed_ to believe in the will of some higher power in order to live with himself. Harry indulged Albus by answering as he did but to try pinning this on fate was only a selfish hope for absolution. Harry believed in fate but he didn't romanticize it. He knew better than anyone how cruel fate could truly be.


	2. Chapter 2

— CHAPTER TWO —

The following evening at Grimmauld Place, every member of the Order gathered in response to Albus's urgent summons. As per Harry's request. Harry watched as Albus explained the situation to them and he watched the expressions of the crowd. Mostly he saw shock and pity but there was also unmistakable trepidation in some, especially as Albus spoke of the ritual that Harry would be using. Harry noted how Ron and Hermione's hands found each other and squeezed tightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered how could they imagine that he might separate them.

Belatedly Harry realized that Albus had stopped talking and it was time now for the bonding ritual. Everyone was staring at him. Harry cleared his throat and he was careful to keep his face blank but he could hear his thunderous pulse in his ears. There was a moment where he nearly put a stop to everything, then that moment passed and his voice filled the room, calm and sure.

"I, Harry James Potter, as heir to the Gryffindor Lordship, do hereby invoke my right to a bondmate of my choosing. If their magic is inferior to my own, they shall be mine evermore."

The air was taunt with anticipation and a low thrumming had begun - the sound of the ancient magic of the ritual, more felt than heard. Harry's magic surged within his veins in answer to that call, threatening to slip its leash and explode from beneath his skin. No one spoke. No one so much as breathed. Harry's eyes shifted over the crowd slowly and alighted on one particular, familiar figure standing at the back of the room. The man looking weary and highly irritated to be present but not afraid. Never afraid.

"Severus Tobias Snape."

His magic tore from him like a beast and there were screams from the crowd as they felt it pass. Harry felt the magic struggle briefly with Severus's own before crushing all opposition - _forcing_ submission - then twining and _twining_ with Severus's… until the two became indistinguishable from each other.

There was another bond that held Severus but it was not a mating bond and it was comparatively weak in comparison and also deeply perverse in nature. Harry knew what that ugly bond was and his magic destroyed it in an instant.

He came back to himself and registered that Severus had collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Harry felt as though he might faint as well. He had not felt such true and complete fatigue since his childhood.

Everyone was talking in a loud and overly excited clamor but Harry ignored them. He stepped across the room to his fallen bondmate and knelt by his side. He caught Severus's wrist and apparated up from the first floor of Grimmauld Place into the master bedroom. He locked the doors with a wish and threw up strong privacy wards.

He cast a lightening charm, lifted Severus into his arms and placed the man onto his bed. He paused for a moment then cast a few diagnostic charms. The spells told him Severus was overly exhausted, magically, but that he should be fine.

Or rather, he should be fine _physically_ , Harry thought with a wry, grim grin. Harry knew the potions master was going to be furious beyond all belief when he woke.

He sank down on the bed by Severus's side, studying the unconscious man. Severus looked so much younger when he slept, without the lines of stress and unhappiness that were present when he was conscious. His hair was still as greasy as ever, his skin was unattractively pale and stained from potions brewing, and his features were harsh. Not much had changed since Harry had last seen him.

Severus Snape was not a beautiful man and certainly not a pleasant man, but when Harry had been faced with the choice of who he wanted to spend the rest of his eternity with, this man was the only one he could imagine doing so with. He knew it wasn't a sane decision. He knew that Severus had only ever hated him and would only hate him more now that he had been forced into marriage with him.

Harry stilled himself against his despondent thoughts and took Severus's left hand gently in his own. Then he quietly spoke his wedding vow to Severus, a vow that Severus would never let him speak if he'd been awake to hear it.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord of Gryffindor's Bloodline, take you, Severus Tobias Snape, to be my beloved husband. I will be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times and in the bad, and I swear I will love you unconditionally and cherish you always. I take you as you are, with all your faults and your strengths, just as I also offer myself to you. I am foolish and horribly flawed and I most certainly have have wronged you by making this choice for us," Harry's voice broke and he paused for a moment before continuing, "but, Severus, I will do all in my power to protect you and ensure your happiness from this day forth. With my magic as my bind, I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life and in death and beyond."

Harry took a ring from his pocket. He had made it before the ceremony, forming the band by weaving of tiny strands of silver and gold together - none bigger than the width of a hair. He slipped the ring on Severus's left ring finger and bowed his head to press a kiss to that finger, over the ring. He raised his head and said, "This ring is merely a token of my promise to you, Severus. I do not expect you will want to wear it any time in the near future, but I pray that one day… it will mean something to you."

Harry stared down at Severus for a long time, then, at last, he placed Severus's hand back down on the bed and stood. He took out his wand, pressing the tip to his temple and focusing on the memory. He drew it out and conjured a small glass bottle to keep it in, sealing it securely and placing a powerful unbreakable charm on it. He placed the bottle in his trunk, in the box with his other important memories. No matter what came next he wanted to remember this day.

He drew a chair up to the bed and settled in to wait, ignoring his own exhaustion and nagging hunger. He was responsible for what had happened to Severus and he needed to ensure that the man recovered. Harry would take care of himself only when he was certain that Severus was well.

Severus woke eleven hours later and Harry was still sitting by his bedside. He had more patience than anyone gave him credit for, even those who claimed to know him best. Severus's eyes moved beneath his dark lashes and his breaths came slightly faster but then he went completely still, his breathing resuming a slow and even pattern, as if he were asleep. For a moment, Harry doubted himself, then Severus's black eyes snapped open and fixed upon him, and he had a wand digging into his chest, hard enough to bruise. It took all of Harry's willpower to withhold his knee-jerk impulse to defend himself and to keep his magic contained - to just be _still_ and non-reactive.

Severus hissed, "I should kill you."

The rage in those black eyes was a frightening thing to behold and nothing less than Harry had expected. Harry considered his former teacher for a moment then replied, "It would be your right. I won't try to stop you but, as you should already know, my death would change nothing. We are bound and what is done cannot be undone."

Severus gave an animal snarl and then Harry was writhing on the floor under the evil thrall of the torture curse. He screamed and sobbed and thrashed but he could not spare a thought for the suffering of his body. It was agony but he had felt agony before. When agony was unbearable it was best to ignore it. Immediately after he recognized the syllables of the spell, he sunk down into the recesses of his mind. He focusing all of his attention on keeping his magic from lashing out and accidentally harming Severus. Eventually the pain ceased and Harry resurfaced to the forefront of his consciousness. He found that he was panting and trembling.

He raised his eyes to Severus. The man still looked deranged with fury. It was particularly unnerving for Harry, since he had never seen anything genuinely phase the characteristically impassive and self-possessed double agent. At the moment Severus was well and truly beside himself.

"Idiot child!" Severus shouted. "You have _damned_ us both! And for what? Some sort of petty, ill-conceived, and utterly convoluted _vengeance_? Do you actually have _any_ idea what you have done?"

Severus's eyes caught on the ring on his finger and he tore it off with a snarl, throwing the ring as far away from himself as he was able. It clattered across the floor noisily. Harry forced his body into motion and he sat up, still just watching Severus. The potions master stalked forward, biting out lowly, "Answer. Me."

Harry swallowed the blood in his mouth - he must have bitten his tongue while he was convulsing under the influence of the torture curse. He replied hoarsely, "Sorry. I thought those were rhetorical questions."

Severus's face contorted. He jerked Harry up by the shirt and punched him in the face. Harry staggered and fell back to the floor, unable to catch himself. Severus growled, "You are insolent even now. Still such an infantile, recalcitrant _child_."

Harry worked his jaw experimentally then said stoically, "Do you want an answer or not?"

It was a simple question, delivered without infliction. Severus was silent, though his hand spasmed by his side as if he dearly wanted to strike Harry again. Harry drew in a deep breath and said, "I chose you because I wanted to."

"Obviously," Severus spat acerbically, barring his crooked teeth in a snarl.

Harry closed his eyes briefly then mustered his famed Gryffindor courage and met Severus's lightless eyes. He clarified, "Because I wanted _you_ , Severus."

Those black eyes widened slightly then, immediately after, a heavy shutter fell behind those eyes and his face smoothed of all traces of emotion. He whispered dangerously, "You test my patience, Potter. Do not address me so informally and do not speak such ridiculous lies."

"I had to choose someone and I wanted you," Harry replied earnestly, thinking he had nothing left to lose. "I was selfish and I took your choice from you and _for_ that I am so sorry… but I do not regret choosing you."

When Severus said nothing, Harry continued, "You hate me now but you hated me before. If you think about it logically, this marriage is to your advantage. Your bond with Voldemort is broken, you will no longer be forced into the role of spy, and as my husband you will face no further recriminations for your actions as a Death Eater. Furthermore, what is mine is yours and, apparently, I have just become quite wealthy."

When Severus finally replied, he was much calmer than he had been before and he started by saying, "I do not want your _money._ "

He spoke the word as it disgusted him. He continued coolly, "I want _nothing_ from you, Potter. Whatever your true motives for your choice, it no longer matters. As you have said, what is done cannot be undone. So long as you understand that I despise you and will never forgive you for this, we can move forward and do what is necessary. After that, we shall have as little interaction as possible."

"What is necessary?" Harry questioned.

Severus sneered and gritted out slowly, as if talking to an idiot, " _You_ need an _heir_."

"Oh," Harry whispered, feeling a creeping sense of dread now.

Severus scoffed with contempt, "Yes. _Oh_. Had not thought that far, had you?"

"From what I understand about same-sex marriages in the wizarding world," Harry began, in a vain attempt to salvage Severus's opinion about his intelligence, "if adoption is not an option, then one of the pair temporarily changes their sex."

"Very good, Potter, ten points to Gryffindor." There was enough acid in the words to peel off the wallpaper.

Harry sighed and said, "I will do it - carry the child."

Severus stared at him for a moment, with an unreadable expression, then said, "The potion takes time to prepare and many rare ingredients. Luckily for you, I already have a bottle of it in storage."

Harry raised a brow incredulously, "You keep that kind of potion on hand?"

Severus ignored him, stepping past him towards the door, "I will return with the potion this evening at seven. We will do what must be done, with aid of arousal-inducing potions and potent fertility potions, then, with some clever time magics and an advanced prenatal potion regimen, we can safely speed the gestation time and expect a full-term birth in three months time. There are many well-documented studies."

"Whatever you think is best, Severus," Harry replied quietly.

"Do not call me that," Severus snapped at him.

"What would you prefer instead?"

"That you not speak to me at all, if you can help it. However, if you must address me, you will use 'sir'."

Harry nodded and replied subduedly and without sarcasm, "As you wish, sir. I will see you at seven."

Severus scowled at Harry for a moment then turned and stalked out of the bedroom. Harry sat down on the bed, his muscles still weak and shaky and aching. He knew he would need to cast healing spells before tonight and certainly before going out on any missions with the Order again, but for now, he would let the injuries linger. It felt right that he should suffer a bit, even if only temporarily. There were consequences for his actions, as he had expected and as was only right. Really, he was just grateful Severus was taking it as well as he had. It could have been much worse, but… well, Severus was nothing if not rational. It hadn't taken him long to control his anger and accept his fate. Harry respected that - how many times had he had to do the same?

He only hoped that tonight, after Severus had had some time to think things over, he would be more inclined to talk to Harry and not less. It was very unlikely, but it helped Harry fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please be advised that this chapter is mostly about sex. Feel free to skip to the next chapter if you do not wish to read adult sexual content. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

— CHAPTER THREE —

When Harry woke he was desperately horny. He was nearly panting and his sweat-dampened skin felt feverish but also chilled. There was a strange, tangy aftertaste in his mouth even though he hadn't eaten anything before knocking out. He kicked off his sheets and reached down automatically to give himself some much-needed relief. As he did so though, he happened to glimpse a vaguely person-shaped figure in his room and realized that he was not alone. He rapidly aborted his previous movement and quickly put on his glasses instead.

A woman stood at the foot of the bed, but Harry recognized her as Severus immediately. It was the only possibility, really - he knew Severus did not have any family and the woman resembled the man closely enough to be his twin. Harry had a moment of disorientation as he tried to understand what was going on. He whispered hesitantly, "You took the potion... but I thought we agreed…"

"Unfortunately, Potter, it would not make sense for you to be the one to carry the child," Severus replied with a clinical kind of bluntness. His voice was a feminine alto now but very familiar to Harry in tone and manner of speaking.

"There is none more essential to the war effort than you," Severus continued, "if only because fate has determined you are the only one who can kill the Dark Lord. You cannot be vulnerable and you most certainly cannot be incapacitated. You are a symbol and a figurehead and so you need to be seen as active in the war even if your _actual_ efforts accomplish little of significance for our cause."

Harry's arousal was quickly becoming unbearable. Severus raised a vial to his lips, downing the contents in a single gulp. His pale skin flushed immediately. Harry's addled mind finally realized what the tangy taste in his own mouth was - Severus had dosed both of them with the arousal-inducing potions he had mentioned earlier in the day.

"Let's get this over with quickly," Severus said.

Severus stepped to Harry's side and climbed on top of him, kneeling over him on the bed. His long-fingered hands daftly unfastened Harry's pants and roughly pulled out Harry's straining cock. Harry was so aroused he nearly came just from that simple touch. As it was, he could not help the twitching of his hips as he instinctively pushed himself against Severus's hand. Severus cast him a mocking, contemptuous look, "You do understand how this works, do you not? You need to cum _inside_ of me. Try to control yourself a few moments longer, if you can."

Severus shifted the black, modest skirts he was wearing, moved forward a little and took care to position himself correctly before sitting down firmly. Harry gasped and his body went rigid - strained almost to the point of pain in an effort not to succumb to the sensations threatening to utterly overwhelm him. He was finding it very difficult to think clearly right now but he knew he didn't want things to be over too quickly.

Severus was panting now too but his eyes were as cold as ever, regarding Harry with hatred and disgust. He hissed angrily, "Were you not listening? Do not try to hold back now, idiot child."

Severus rose up a bit then dropped down with force, smacking their hips together. He repeated the motion once, twice, then Harry came violently. Severus waited until it was over then stood immediately after, smoothing down his dress. Harry struggled to regain control of his senses, his cock still straining. Severus was still flushed and aroused as well but he clearly had no intention of staying a moment longer than necessary. He had managed to get his erratic breathing under control and his voice was even as he said, "We will know if we have succeeded within the week."

Severus stepped over to the door quickly then paused and looked back. His black eyes moved over Harry dispassionately and he murmured cruelly, "I daresay the witches of Britain would not lust after you so if they knew what little you have to offer them. You would be quite the disappointment, Potter."

Harry's chest ached painfully. He shut his eyes and listened as the door opened and then closed shut with brutal finality. It had been much worse than he had expected. Of course, he had not really known _what_ to expect, since he had no personal experiences to compare it to. He wished his first time could have been different, but when had he ever gotten anything he wished for? He lay there until the effects of the potion abated and he did not touch himself at all, no matter how painful his need became.


	4. Chapter 4

— CHAPTER FOUR —

A week later Harry found out, via a very brief note, that their efforts had been successful. Or rather, in Severus's words, the _fertility potions_ had been successful. Severus was pregnant and Harry was going to be a father in three short months.

Severus was staying in Grimmauld Place now, in a room on the basement level next to the potions laboratory. It had not been discussed, merely accepted. They were married now and they would live in the same household.

Harry had faced everyone the day after the marriage was consummated. Most seemed to have no idea what to say, but his friends made their feelings known - they were incredulous and even angry. Harry refused to give them an explanation when it was demanded of him. Really, Harry didn't think it was any of their business and even if he had tried to explain it to them, he doubted they would have understood. He also knew Severus was a private man and would not appreciate his private life being made public.

Tonight, Harry would be leading another raiding party to clear out yet another known Death Eater hole - a small, strategic hideout. He faced the Order members he had been given charge of and took a moment to meet each individual's gaze in turn before he said, "You all know why we're here and you understand the risks. Those of you who have been on raids with me before also understand that I will do everything in my power to ensure you return alive. I have never lost anyone under my command and I have no intention of losing any of you tonight either."

He paused then smiled and added in a lighter tone, "That being said, I do not expect that this will be an exciting night."

Madison Thatcher snorted and groused playfully, "You lot _really_ don't want to know what _this one_ considers 'exciting'."

Harry chuckled and clapped Thatcher on the shoulder before questioning, "Does anyone have any lingering confusion about the plan of action for tonight? This will be your last opportunity to ask for clarification."

When no one spoke Harry nodded and said, "Good, then let's move out."

Harry's eyes caught on one particular shadow in the doorway that led to the kitchen. He turned his head and paused when he saw Severus, watching him with those unfathomable black eyes of his. Harry noted his condition was already starting to show. Harry gave him a small nod then strode out the opposite door, pulling up his hood over his head.

The battle was over in less than three hours and the hole was secured without any significant complications. Harry's team was riding high on their success when they returned to Grimmauld Place. They met their friends in the common room and regaled them with stories of their triumphs.

Harry did not partake. His eyes found Severus again, standing by the same doorway once more. It was strange for the potions master to be out of the basement, much less twice in the span of a few hours. Harry's attention was diverted by Jacob Mulligan, the youngest of this raiding group, aside from Harry himself.

"You should have seen Harry! He could have single-handedly taken that hole! I've _never_ seen that kind of power before. It was _incredible_!"

Thatcher smacked Mulligan outside the head, "Hush boy, you're like a star-struck teenage girl. Harry doesn't care for talk of his exploits."

Mulligan flushed with embarrassment, glancing at Harry and stammering out a quiet apology. Harry gave the boy a kind smile, "Mulligan, you did very well tonight. I was impressed by your creative use of that shrinking spell. Quite effective."

Mulligan absolutely beamed. Harry turned away and went to Severus. It was strange to look down when speaking to the other man and strange to see the feminine alterations in that familiar face. He was somewhat surprised that he found Severus just as attractive in his female body as in his original male body. It didn't really seem to affect his perceptions of the other man at all. Harry questioned quietly, "Is something wrong? Are you unwell?"

Severus scowled, "Why do you ask?"

Harry paused, considering the man for a moment, then said, "Forgive me, I merely... I rarely see you, so I thought something might be wrong. Good night, sir. Sleep well."

Harry stepped past Severus and up the stairs without a backwards glance, but he could feel Severus's eyes on his back.

He saw a lot more of Severus over the next weeks but they rarely spoke.

Two months later, Harry was woken by violent pounding on his bedroom door. He was on his feet and fully awake in an instant. He threw open the door and leveled his wand at the knocker. Mulligan hardly seemed to notice the wand. The young man was covered in blood and nearly hysterical, "Raiding pa-party three... w-we walked into a trap and I barely - _God_ , they're _all_ …"

Harry grabbed Mulligan by the shoulders, snapping urgently, "Focus! Are they all dead?"

"N-No. C-captured," Mulligan's voice broke and he started to sob.

Harry released him immediately, "See a healer and stay put."

Harry was already moving past Mulligan. He ran down the stairs, transfiguring his clothes as he went and sending out summons. Those he called either ran down the stairs after him or flooed into the house. Harry's voice rang out above the noise of the gathering group, "Raiding party thee was overcome tonight. We will apparate as two groups and operate under search and rescue protocol. Group Alpha, find our people. If you see an opportunity to disapparate with a prisoner, do so immediately and do not return. Collecting our dead is not a priority. Group Bravo, you will run defense and field any interference. Cast to kill and be prepared to withdraw immediately upon my command."

Harry divided the group with a gesture and pointed to half of them, "You are Group Bravo. You're with me. Let's move."

They all clasped each other's forearms and disapparated as one. They apparated right into the middle of a battle - the enemy was ready for them. Harry led Group Bravo in a relentless push forward, paving the way for Group Alpha.

When red light flared across the sky, every Order member disapparated immediately and returned to the safety of Grimmauld Place. But the night was not over yet.

Harry strode through the dark halls, calling out orders as a makeshift medical room was set up and all of the wounded gathered together. Harry pushed up his sleeves and set to work with the other healers. He was startled when Severus joined them and set to work healing the wounded as well but he could not spare the other man more than a single passing thought.

It was after dawn before the last of the wounded individuals were stabilized. Harry addressed everyone still present, "It has been a long night so get some rest. We will reconvene this evening at five to discuss what went wrong on the raid."

The men and women filed out until only a couple healers remained to take care of those who were still unconscious. Harry left the room as well, heading upstairs. He had barely walked into his bedroom when a sharp knock sounded on his door. Harry sighed and turned back around, opening the door again. He paused and stared at Severus. The potion's master wasn't the _very_ last person he had expected to see, but he was definitely second to last.

Severus stared up at him with those cold eyes of his, "Are you going to invite me in, husband mine?"

Harry barely suppressed a wince, "Of course, sir, you are always welcome here."

Harry stepped away, sitting down heavily on his bed and vanishing his shirt so he could take a look at his own injures. He observed, dispassionately, that they were relatively severe. As he turned his wand on himself he said, "I apologize, I need to deal with these injuries. I really should have done so earlier. But please, you have my full attention, sir, what do you need?"

Harry started as Severus's hand caught his own. His eyes snapped upwards and met Severus's severe gaze, "You are correct, you should have seen to these injuries far earlier than now. I did not realize you had been wounded so severely."

Severus raised his own wand, murmuring a quiet spell under his breath as he set about healing the injuries. Harry let him. He was baffled by the other man's actions but if Severus had decided to be nice for once, then Harry was not about to put a stop to it. Severus muttered, "One day your Gryffindor foolishness will kill you."

"This was not Gryffindor foolishness, sir," Harry replied. "I assure you, I would have seen to my injuries earlier if I had realized that I had sustained significant wounds."

"Most people are able to judge such a thing by a helpful sensation called _pain_ ," Severus replied condescendingly as he stopped the bleeding from a particularly large gash.

"I have a high tolerance for pain. It is not that I do not feel it, I suppose, so much as I don't always notice it. I am so used to compartmentalizing I often don't realize I am doing it."

Severus scoffed, "Yes because you must have such _great_ experience with pain."

Harry did not reply. Severus paused and glanced at Harry's face, then frowned and said, "Come now, Potter, you cannot expect me to actually believe that."

"I said nothing, sir," Harry replied mildly. "You may believe what you want to believe about the matter. I do not care to argue with you about it."

Harry hesitated then quickly added, "I am grateful to you for your assistance, sir. Earlier and now."

"I am still a member of the Order. I am obligated to help," Severus replied stiffly.

"I appreciate it just the same."

Severus glared at him and said harshly, "Do not be so arrogant. It was not for you, Potter."

"Yes, of course not, sir, I understand that. Really. I only meant that I am relieved you have helped _in spite_ of your hatred of me."

Severus was silent. He finished healing the last of the injuries then turned to leave.

Harry murmured softly, "Good night, sir."

Severus glanced back before he left but did not reply.


	5. Chapter 5

— CHAPTER FIVE —

Two weeks later, Harry noticed that Severus seemed to be suffering aches and discomfort from the pregnancy. He hated not being able to be there for the other man, but then, he reconsidered that thought and realized that maybe there _was_ a small way that he _could_.

He approached Severus in the kitchen - what he considered to be neutral territory. Severus was sitting on one of the benches that had been brought in to accommodate the large number of people in the house.

It was very late and everyone was asleep. It occurred to Harry then that most of the meaningful moments in his life these days occurred after dark. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing or… if maybe it wasn't actually significant at all and his mind was just trying to distract him from the foolish course of action he was currently set upon.

Severus was sipping tea and he looked utterly exhausted. Harry knelt before him. Severus went tense immediately and demanded, "What are you doing?"

Harry slipped off the black slipper that covered Severus's left foot and gently smoothed his thumbs over the sole of the swollen, tender foot. His fingers kneaded carefully and expertly. He did not look up but he felt Severus relax slowly and Harry was relieved Severus hadn't decided to kick him in the face as he had worried might happen. Harry tended each foot in turn with great care, rubbing the ankles and calves as well.

At last, when the grandfather clock chimed the hour, Harry replaced the slippers, bent his head and dared to press a gentle kiss to Severus's ankle. He raised his head then and met Severus's dark gaze. Harry murmured softly, "Please, try to get some sleep. You must be exhausted."

Severus was regarding him with a very strange expression. Harry supposed the man was shocked by his actions. Harry stood and left the kitchen without another word.

Every night after that - with the exception of one night where he had to leave to complete a mission for the Order - Harry repeated the new kitchen foot rub ritual. A week later, after Harry had pressed yet another kiss to Severus's ankle and stood to leave, Severus broke his silence to ask a question.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

Harry paused then took a step backwards and leaned back against the counter, "A great deal of practice."

Severus gave him a rather meaningful look and Harry clarified hastily, "My Aunt Petunia is fond of wearing pointy, ill-fitting, high-heeled shoes."

Severus scoffed quietly, but surprisingly without much menace at all, "Such a doting nephew. Your aunt must adore you."

Harry stared at him a moment then looked away uncomfortably, "Uh no, not at all."

Severus could not have possibly been more wrong but Harry had no intention of elaborating this time. Harry straightened and said, "Good night, sir."

"Potter," Severus called, stopping Harry again.

"Yes, sir?"

There was a long pause and Harry frowned a little, confused by Severus's expression. At last, Severus said, "You must know… that this place is no place for a child."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I _do_ know. I have been thinking about that as well. What would you have me do?"

"I intend to return to teach at Hogwarts after giving birth," Severus replied. "With your permission, I will take the child with me as well. You may visit your heir on holidays."

Harry's shoulders slumped a little and he had to close his eyes briefly before he replied, "Yes... that... that would probably be best."

Harry swallowed tightly against the lump in his throat. Tears stung his eyes but he forced a smile, "I am sure you and our child would both be safer... and happier at Hogwarts."

Severus slowly nodded, his eyes fastened firmly on Harry and as unreadable as ever. Harry left him and went to his room to try to deal with his emotions privately.

Shortly after then, Severus gave birth. Harry sat by his side the whole time and was startled when Severus actually clutched at his hand, eyes glazed with pain as they fixed on his. Harry squeezed the hand gripping his own and raised his other hand to caress Severus's cheek soothingly, speaking quiet nonsensical reassurances that actually seemed to help.

It was a boy, a gorgeous and healthy baby boy with a thick stock of wild black hair and sparkling black eyes. Severus offered Harry the baby to hold. Harry cradled him gently, terrified of dropping the precious little bundle. Harry swallowed tightly managed to ask, "What are we naming him?"

Severus raised a dark brow, "I have not considered it. I had thought you would have had a name in mind - something sentimental perhaps?"

Harry shook his head, "I… really have no idea."

He paused, staring down into those wide black eyes as he thought for a moment. He thought the child was his own person should have his own name, not someone else's. He whispered uncertainly, "Nicolas? Nicolas Blake, maybe?"

It was the first name that came to his mind and he was extremely surprised when Severus nodded and agreed with him, "Yes, that name is acceptable. Nicolas Blake Potter-Snape."

Harry raised a brow, in a way similar to Severus had just minutes prior. He said, "I would have imagined you would want his family name to be Snape-Potter."

"You bound me to you against my will, proving yourself to be superior to me," Severus replied without adding any negative affliction to the words, merely stating facts. "You are the dominant partner of our pairing. It is only proper that your name should come first."

Severus watched Harry holding Nicolas for a long moment then said, "Give me our child. You should try using your magic. Supposedly you should have some sort of increase in your strength."

Harry reluctantly gave Nicolas back to Severus. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the wall, speaking a ward-strengthening spell. It was like a dam broke. Power exploded out of him in a wave and the house shuddered as the magic settled into the wards.

Severus's dark eyes had gone wide, Nicolas had started wailing immediately, and the healer - a woman that Harry had completely forgotten about - was openly gaping. Harry forced his magic back under his skin with a great deal of effort. He put away his wand, still feeling the magic thrumming through his veins, ten times more powerful than anything he had felt before, "Well, I suppose that answers that."

Harry looked at his wailing son guiltily, "Sorry, Nicolas."

He met Severus's gaze and was startled by the calculating look in those black eyes. He questioned uneasily, "What? What is it?"

"Exactly how powerful were you before?" Severus questioned slowly, suspiciously.

Harry glanced at the healer in time to see the woman hurriedly slipping out of the room. Harry shrugged a little and replied honestly, "That isn't an easy question to answer. Individual power can only be judged by comparing it to others. I know you never thought much of my abilities as a student but I assume you had to have had some idea of the things I've done over the years, don't you? You know I've fought Voldemort many times throughout my childhood and survived. It was not just dumb luck. Other than Voldemort and Albus, I really don't have anyone else to compare my magical ability to. I try to avoid excessive displays of power except when necessary. I avoid wandless magic and I keep my magic under my skin. It has always seemed best to be discrete when I can."

"You can use wandless magic?"

Harry nodded, "It comes easily to me."

Severus took a few seconds to process that statement then questioned, "What do you mean by keeping your magic under your skin?"

"I don't want to upset Nicolas again," Harry hedged evasively.

"Show me anyway." Severus's tone left no room for argument and Harry wasn't really looking to argue with the man, especially given what he had just been through.

Harry sighed then dropped his hold on his magic. His magic rose from beneath his skin, rapidly expanding outwards and growing in intensity. His awareness expanded with it. He quickly forced it back under his skin mere seconds later, without allowing it to fully expand. It was unlikely Severus would realize Harry hadn't revealed the full extent of it.

Severus looked rather shaken but he made a valiant effort to conceal it. Harry hesitated then said, "You felt my magic when I bound us and you know I am acting leader of the Order. I do not understand why you are so surprised."

"I did _not_ realize," Severus began, only to trail off and shake his head. The man tried again, "I did not _comprehend_ …"

Harry had never heard the other man at a loss for words. Harry smiled sadly in response, "Well, I suppose that is because it did not fit with your preconceptions about who I am."

Harry held Severus's gaze firmly as he continued, "I am powerful and I will protect you and Nicolas. I will pursue Voldemort and his followers relentlessly, I promise you that. Our son will never know the world as we have come to know it."

Harry cast one last look at his son then left the room, knowing that Severus and Nicolas would be gone by morning.


	6. Chapter 6

— CHAPTER SIX —

In the months that followed, Harry kept good to his promise. Voldemort had gone underground but Harry was constantly digging up strongholds and slaughtering Death Eaters. There were Order casualties, but never any members who fought with Harry. It gave people courage. They would follow him to hell and back.

Harry had never been happier for Christmas to come, however. He knew he could not stay at Hogwarts long, but even a few hours would mean the world to him. He entered the familiar dungeons, knocking on the door to Severus's private rooms. The door opened, revealing Severus in his original male body, looking just as Harry remembered him, with the notable exception of the infant in his arms. Harry beamed at him happily, "Severus. You have no idea how I've missed you."

Severus stared at him blankly, perhaps taken aback, and Harry quickly remembered himself, "Sorry, I meant 'sir'."

He lowered his gaze to his son, smile softening, "He's gotten so much bigger. May I hold him?"

Severus extended the swaddled baby to him. Nicolas cooed and smiled at Harry, melting Harry's weary heart. Harry whispered, "He is so beautiful."

Severus shifted and then stepped back, "Come in."

Harry glanced up, surprised by the simple invitation, which lacked any malice. Harry glanced about curiously as he walked in, loving the warmth and coziness of the rooms. He took a seat on the couch, still cradling Nicolas. Severus sank down on the other side of the couch, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Harry was not sure what to make of the nervous-looking gesture. Severus's face was as impassive as ever. Before he could question Severus the man's hands stilled and he announced, "I have had a great deal of time to think about you and our marriage."

Harry had absolutely no idea where this was going. Severus wasn't looking at him, but instead glaring into the fire, "It has been made clear to me that I have vastly misjudged your character and it is my wish to begin anew. I wish to attempt to have a civil relationship with you, to be your friend and, perhaps, eventually your lover as well, if the idea appeals to you."

Severus's hands twitched in his lap again and he squeezed them together tightly, knuckles white. He continued on in the same matter-of-fact tone, as if he were discussing the weather or teaching a class, "You said once that you wanted me. I do not know if you meant that physically or romantically or else-wise, but I do believe now that you meant it. We are bound together forever and there can be no other for either of us. For our own sakes and for Nicolas's sake, we should try to... make of this what we can. You should call me Severus."

Harry was seeing Severus in an entirely new light. There were small changes in Severus's physical appearance that Harry had noticed and appreciated but had given no meaning to. Severus's words revealed that these changes were deliberate and actually very meaningful indeed - because Harry was almost certain that Severus had made the changes for _him_. The cooked teeth were now straight and white. The capped lips and skin were smooth and supple - still pale, but with a markedly healthy radiance. The black hair was no longer greasy but silken and evenly cut. The nose was straighter and a bit smaller and no longer hooked either. There were no potion stains on the long, slender hands. Even the robes he wore were new and flatteringly cut, though still black.

Harry stood and said, "I am going to go put Nicolas down for a nap."

Severus closed his eyes, his expression tense and pained. Harry bent and pressed a quick kiss to the other man's cheek. Severus's black eyes snapped open, shocked. Harry smiled at him softly and murmured reassuringly, "I promise I will be right back."

Harry found Nicolas's nursery and put the sweet baby down in his crib. Nicolas stirred in protest, preparing to work himself up into a fit, but Harry cast a gentle sleeping spell and Nicolas drifted off into a peaceful sleep instead. Thank god for magic, Harry thought.

Harry returned to the main room and sat down right beside Severus, "My desires have _never_ changed, Severus. You've made me happier than I know how to say."

Harry took Severus's hand in his own and assured him, "I will be overjoyed by whatever it pleases you to give me. Friends or lovers - either is so much more than I have dared to hope for since the day of our bonding."

When Severus remained quiet, Harry added, "I hope you know you look incredible tonight. Though, you should also know you needn't have changed yourself. I assure you, I could not want you more than I already do."

Severus was still just staring at him. Harry fell silent, trying to contain his excitement and read the other man's expression. At last, Severus said, "You truly mean that."

"Of course!" Harry replied immediately. "If you don't believe my words, you are welcome to my thoughts."

Severus raised a hand to touch Harry's face and Harry was startled to notice that Severus's hand was trembling. Severus asked, " _Why_ do you feel this way? How _long_ have you felt this way?"

"Oh I hated you as a child," Harry chuckled, still feeling giddy. "The love came later."

Severus went rigid, his hand stilling on Harry's skin and then falling away slowly. He whispered in a rather strangled tone, " _Love?"_

Harry considered Severus for a moment, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have said that, but then nodded and murmured solemnly, "Yes."

Severus was silent again and Harry felt compelled to fill the quiet.

"I'm not sure if Albus has ever mentioned it, but I have a minor gift for foresight. Powerful witches and wizards usually have at least slight inclinations about things to come. The first time I saw you, I felt such keen recognition. I didn't understand it but I felt that you would be important to me in some way. Then, I learned to hate you in potions class and I decided I was wrong about you, or that, at the very least you were an important figure in my life _because_ you took pleasure in tormenting me."

Harry chuckled self-depreciating and then continued, "As the years passed, the nagging feeling of significance intensified but I confused it with growing hatred. It was only after turning of age at sixteen that I actually understood. It hit me like lightning then. 'Oh,' I thought to myself, 'you are going to love him.' Then after that, I started _really_ seeing you, without all of that confused hate. Inevitably, the softer feelings followed quickly. I admire you vastly, Severus. For your bravery, your incredible intelligence and skill, your dark and surly attitude, your biting wit and sarcasm, your passion for potions, your loyalty, your strength… and your twisted sense of humor."

Harry grinned at Severus, then that grin faded quickly and he confessed quietly, "When faced with the choice of who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it could only have been you for me, Severus. I knew it was wrong, to take away your choice, but I also knew I could never have convinced you to say yes within two days - if ever. I should have tried earlier, to change your mind about me. I suppose I always thought I would have more time. I wanted to deal with Voldemort first and I guess I hoped you would eventually change your mind about me on your own.

"It was a terrible choice I had to make, Severus." Harry shrugged a little, frowning slightly and studying his hands. He was subdued now, as the old guilt ate at him.

"I am glad you made it for me," Severus replied suddenly and unexpectedly. "It is probably the best choice anyone has _ever_ made for me."

Harry's head snapped up and he was utterly taken aback. Severus held his gaze and said solemnly, "I forgive you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, with unspeakable relief. It was as if a weight the size of Severus Snape had been lifted off of Harry's chest and he could finally breathe easily. He opened his eyes and leaned close, brushing his lips gently against Severus's. He whispered earnestly, "Thank you."

Harry drew back a bit, reaching up and tracing the line of Severus's face with reverence, "I only have a few hours. I wish I could stay longer but… May I write you?"

Severus nodded, "That would be... satisfactory, yes."

Severus stood and added, "Perhaps we should move to the bedroom. If there is more to be said, it can be written. However, it may be quite some time before we see each other again. Therefore, we should spend our time together wisely."

Harry grinned slowly, "That… would be so much more than satisfactory, Severus."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: If you don't want to read about sex then you are in the wrong place, my friends. Click away fast!

This somewhat rough but passionate scene in Chapter Seven is meant to draw a very stark contrast in comparison to the cruel and mechanical sex in Chapter Three. Harry and Severus have made significant progress in their relationship since then. When I initially wrote this scene, I thought it was needed in order for Harry and Severus to properly move past the damage done in Chapter Three and to continue making progress together. (It's also just highly enjoyable to write.)

Be warned now that there are many more details in this sex scene than the previous sex scene. It might be too much for some readers so please consider that thoughtfully before proceeding. Also, just so none of you are surprised, I tend to imagine Severus in a more submissive role sexually and I see Harry as more assertive. In my mind, "vanilla" sex doesn't quite suit them.

I really hesitated to post this particular chapter. Hopefully it's not too much.

 _*Fingers crossed*_

— CHAPTER SEVEN —

Severus lay down on the bed and Harry was a little startled when the other man pulled him down on top of him. Severus spread his legs wider to accommodate Harry's body and their hips fit together perfectly. Harry smiled and pressed a line of slow kisses down Severus's throat. Severus sighed softly and turned his head to give Harry better access. Harry murmured against Severus's pale skin, "I have to say, I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd let me have any control."

"I prefer it," Severus admitted, then he seemed to pause and he questioned carefully, "Is it… disagreeable to you?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry replied happily.

Harry slowly removed Severus's clothes, kissing every inch of the skin he revealed.

Harry stripped quickly afterwards, eager to feel Severus's bare skin against his own. He pressed his lips to Severus's, kissing the man heatedly. It felt so _good_ to finally taste his mouth. He continued to kiss Severus as he slipped his hand between Severus's legs to prepare him. He cast a very specific nonverbal lubrication charm before pushing a single finger into Severus's tight ass, very slowly.

Harry broke the kiss to say, "Spread your legs wider. Raise your hips for me."

The words came out like a command, which hadn't been what Harry had intended at all. He would have apologized, except he'd been paying very careful attention to Severus and he noticed how Severus's breath hitched quietly and his cock twitched in response to Harry's tone. The other man spread his legs wider without hesitation and raised his hips.

Harry studied Severus for a moment, speculatively, then pushed a pillow under the other man's ass to make him more comfortable and allow him to relax. Harry pressed his cock against Severus's ass, then hesitated. It was pretty clear to him that this was what Severus wanted but he needed to be sure he wasn't moving too fast so he asked, "Is this okay?"

" _Yes_ , Harry," Severus insisted impatiently, with the faintest touch of humor. "Hurry up, won't you?"

After a second lubrication charm - just to be safe - Harry pressed into Severus fully, reveling in the heat and tightness. Severus's soft gasp of pleasure thrilled him further.

Harry forced himself to hold still, in order to ensure Severus was well-adjusted and ready for him to continue. As he waited, he experimentally let his magic creep out from under his skin, letting it resonate in the air. He was careful not to let it extend beyond the room to the nursery, but it felt good to relax his hold on his magic, even if just a little.

The experiment had very favorable results. Severus's breathing noticeably hitched and his hips rolled forward in an effort to rub against Harry. Harry took his cue and began moving. Slowly at first and then much faster, when it seemed like Severus wanted more. Harry thrust deep and hard, marginally altering his strokes until Severus moaned outright and actually trembled beneath him.

Harry let more and more of his power slip from beneath his skin as he increased his pace, ruthlessly hitting the spot inside Severus that made the man pant and gasp.

Harry leaned forward, dipping his head to speak by Severus's ear as his hips continued to smack against Severus's own. He questioning breathily, "Do you like it… when I command you, Severus?"

Severus's head turned and his lust-glazed eyes met Harry's own. Harry decided to experiment again and he demanded lowly and authoritatively, "Answer me."

Severus shivered slightly and whispered eagerly, " _Yes_."

"Do you like to be dominated?" Harry questioned in the same tone as before.

"Y-Yes," Severus answered unsteadily, biting his lip to smother a cry of pleasure. Then he made a request that both shocked and thrilled Harry, "Can you be _rougher_ too?"

Harry impulsively nipped Severus's throat and sucked hard. Severus cried out, ever so softly, and his hips jerked again. He was mere seconds from coming. Harry slowed his pace and reached down between their bodies. He gripped Severus's balls firmly but carefully and pulled them downwards a bit, away from his body. He also spelled a small band in place about the base of Severus's straining cock. In a commanding tone Harry said, "You will cum when I give you _permission_ and not before, do you understand?"

Harry was grateful that he sounded much more sure of himself than he actually was. Severus shuddered again, eyes closed tightly in rapture and pale skin flushed with passion. Harry stopped and pulled out abruptly when Severus did not answer. He _needed_ Severus's active participation if he was going to try to give the man what he wanted. Severus eyes snapped open and he gave a wordless cry of protest before he pleaded breathlessly, " _Don't_ stop now!"

"Severus, I need to know if you _understand,"_ Harry insisted, unmoved. He rolled Severus's balls in his fingers and squeezed lightly, in a kind of warning.

"Yes!" Severus insisted desperately, "Yes, I understand, Harry. Don't tease me, just keep fucking me already. Please!"

Severus's hands remained limp above his head and he made no move to relieve himself, even though he easily could have. This, more than his words, assured Harry that Severus _liked_ playing in this way.

Harry pressed inside of Severus once more and continued pounding into Severus's tight asshole. He kept the other man's balls still firmly gripped in one hand, since Severus seemed to enjoy the power dynamics behind the gesture so much.

Harry was rapidly coming close to the peak of his own pleasure. He ordered lowly, "Squeeze your ass tight, Severus. Try to close your legs."

Severus obeyed and the resulting tightness was more intense than Harry could have imagined possible. Harry came violently and unexpectedly, falling forward and pressing his teeth into Severus's collar as his hips jerked uncontrollably.

When he came back to himself, he sat up and withdrew again. Severus actually whimpered but he did not protest verbally this time. Harry gentled his hold on Severus's balls and bowed his head, taking Severus's thick cock into his mouth. Severus's hips bucked reflexively and Harry scraped his teeth lightly over the head of Severus's cock in warning. He used his free hand to press down firmly on Severus's hip. Severus went still and Harry rewarded him by sucking hard. He bobbed his head and moved his mouth up and down the length of the shaft until Severus was pleading for him to fuck him again.

Harry's own cock rapidly hardened once more - he'd never been so excited in his life. He straightened and pressed into Severus yet again, resuming the relentless pace that they both loved. He kept Severus on the verge of orgasm, incoherent with pleasure. Then, at last, he vanished the band around Severus's cock and demanded, "Cum for me _now_."

Severus nearly shouted when he came and Harry followed him quickly. Severus was utterly limp under him when he finally came down from his climax.

Harry rolled over off of Severus and onto his side, bracing himself up with his forearm so he could look down at Severus's face. The man looked nearly insensible. Harry was concerned as he asked, "Was that good for you? All of it?"

Severus's thick dark lashes parted halfway, black eyes still dazed but also somewhat amused, "You have to ask? Isn't it perfectly _obvious_ that I enjoyed it?"

Harry shrugged a little, "I just want to be sure. It isn't as if I've done it before, you know. Well, aside from our wedding night of course… I just don't want to disappoint you."

His words had a sudden and profoundly sobering affect on Severus. It was as if he'd thrown a bucket of cold water over the man. Severus was _abjectly_ _horrified_.

"Gods," Severus whispered brokenly, with disbelief bordering on denial, "You were a _virgin_? I was… your first? No, I _couldn't_ have been. You… _No_."

Harry smiled a little in an effort to conceal that he was feeling even more insecure now, "Well, yes. I've hardly had any time over the years to date casually and there has never been anyone else I've wanted except for you. I have educated myself, of course, but I have had little practice."

Severus's looked stricken to the point of agony. Harry was confused about why the man was taking this so very badly. It didn't make sense to him.

When Severus spoke again he did so haltingly, "Harry, when I said… that you would disappoint I was being cruel but certainly not truthful. You are and have always been extraordinary, in every way. Stunningly beautiful, singularly powerful, and impossibly _good_. Even when I hated you, I recognized that. My treatment of you our first night together was _unforgivable_ , Harry. You didn't deserve it at all."

"I'm not upset about it anymore, Severus, really. If you can forgive me for taking your choice from you, I can certainly forgive you too. Perhaps we can just consider ourselves even," Harry replied gently. He was still reeling over Severus's earnestly spoken compliments. It would take a while for those words to fully sink in. Right now Harry could scarcely believe that he had not imagined it.

"It is _not_ the same," Severus insisted, intent on self-flagellation. "I gained you, your love, and the chance for true happiness. In return I took from you your virginity - callously and with cruel words."

"The way I see it, you gave me Nicolas and freed my magic," Harry said, just as insistently. "I never expected you to love me straight away. Hell, I worried you might never love me at all."

Severus still looked dismayed but for now he offered no further protest. Harry hesitated then said softly and reluctantly, "I'm sorry, Severus, I have stayed too long as it is. I hate to leave like this but I really must go. I have no choice now."

Severus sat up as Harry stood and dressed slowly. Severus merely tied a black bath robe around himself and he followed Harry out of the bedroom. Harry glanced at the door to the nursery, his expression wistful. Severus caught sight of the look and he laid a gentle hand on Harry's arm, "I am sorry. I took too much of your time."

Harry shook his head and forced a smile, "I'll come again as soon as I can. A month's time perhaps. Maybe when you write me you could include pictures of Nicolas? He's growing so fast…"

Harry cast Severus a hopeful look. Severus nodded quickly, "Yes, of course, Harry. I am sorry for not doing so sooner. I will send copies of the earlier photos I have as well."

Harry stepped slowly towards the main door, steeling himself for the war he would return to. He paused before the door and looked at Severus again, "One of my greatest fears about having a child, was that that child could possibly grow up without ever knowing his parents - like I did. I am so grateful that Nicolas has you, Severus."

"He will have you as well," Severus replied surely.

"I know," Harry said. "I cannot fail. It is simply not an option."

Harry stole one last, lingering kiss and then left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter contains detailed adult sexual content. If you've read this far, hopefully you're okay with that, haha. This is the last chapter of this main story line.

— CHAPTER EIGHT —

Voldemort had managed to successfully draw out the war for years beyond the Battle of Hogwarts. However, the Final Battle with Voldemort was similar to the Battle of Hogwarts in many ways. It came down to a single duel and it was over more quickly than Harry had expected. So quickly that, after so many years of fighting, it hardly even seemed real to Harry.

Harry and Severus wrote each other every day. Severus often included pictures of Nicolas. Harry eventually started to send Severus the memories he had collected. Memories of his childhood with the Dursleys, memories of the trials he had faced at Hogwarts and afterwards too.

When the Final Battle was drawing close, Harry sent the last of his memories to Severus along with the vials of his most precious memories - his memories involving Severus. Including the memory he had saved of their bonding day, from his point of view. If Harry died, then he wanted Severus to know how much Harry loved him.

After the Final Battle, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place late at night. The house was deserted for once - most of the Order members were spending the night with their families. Harry fully intended to do the same, just as soon as he cleaned himself up. He was covered in blood and grime. He was also exhausted but now that it was safe for him to be with his family he had no intention of sleeping anywhere except for where Severus and Nicolas were.

Harry made it to his bedroom without encountering a single other person and he was grateful for the reprieve. However, when he finally entered his bedroom, he froze in stunned surprise. _Everything_ was in disarray.

Then he saw Severus. The man was on his hands and knees, prying at a loose floor board with with his fingers - so roughly his fingers had begun to bleed. Harry rushed to his side, "Severus, what are you _doing_ here?"

Severus's head snapped up and Harry was stricken by the sight of the tears that streaked Severus's face. Severus's breaths came unevenly and he was trembling all over. Harry caught Severus's face in his hands, questioning urgently, "Severus, what has happened? What are you doing? Is Nicolas taken care of?"

Harry's dirty hands left smears of filth on Severus's pale, damp skin but Harry was too frightened to care right now.

"My ring," Severus whispered brokenly, "I cannot find it."

Harry blinked and it took him a few seconds to understand, "Your ring? Severus, _what_ ring?"

"My _ring_ , m-my wedding ring, I-I can't... _find_ _it_. I..." Severus's voice broke on a sob, "I t-threw it away but I didn't know then - I didn't _understand_... Harry, I'm so, so sorry."

Harry embraced Severus immediately, holding him close, "Oh, Severus…"

He had to swallow hard against the lump in his throat. His chest ached for Severus. He whispered gently, "Hush, my love, there's no reason to be so upset. I have the ring right here. I always wear it when I'm away from you."

Harry pulled on the chain about his neck and drew it out, revealing the intricate gold and silver wedding band that he had crafted so long ago. He then unfastened the chain to remove the ring. Severus sagged with relief, taking the ring reverently in hand. He bowed his head over it and he wept in earnest.

"Is Nicolas taken care of?" Harry questioned softly, for the second time. He captured Severus's joined hands in his own and healed Severus's abused fingers.

Severus nodded and drew in a ragged breath. Harry smoothed the man's black hair back from his face and pressed his lips softly to Severus's forehead, "I apologize, I would not have shared those memories with you, if I had known they would upset you so much. I only wanted you to see that day from my point of view so you would know how much I loved you then and so you'd understand how much I love you now."

Severus shook his head quickly, raising his face and pressing a passionate kiss to Harry's lips, kissing him desperately. Severus broke the kiss, and met Harry's eyes, his own eyes shockingly vulnerable and open, "I will treasure those memories forever and I will wear this promise always."

Severus slipped the ring onto his finger, speaking a spell to keep it there.

Harry smiled at him. For the longest time he hadn't thought he would ever see that ring on Severus's finger again. This morning he hadn't even been sure if he would see Severus or Nicolas ever again. There had been a very real possibility that he could have died in the battle today.

As if Severus's thoughts echoed Harry's own, the man glared at him suddenly and he said, "How could you say goodbye with a _letter_? How could you possibly imagine I wouldn't have been _irrevocably damaged_ if you'd died today?"

"Isn't the important thing to consider that I _didn't_ die?" Harry questioned, with just the faintest touch of humor. He was attempting to lighten the mood a bit. "You might not have heard but the war is over now."

"I… I know," Severus whispered, hesitantly. He was avoiding Harry's gaze now. His anger was gone as quickly as it had come.

Harry murmured, "Severus, what is it?"

The other man met his gaze finally, "Can we come home now? Nicolas and I?"

Severus considered Grimmauld Place home. Harry's expression softened and he nodded, "I was going to go to you both, after I'd cleaned up. I'd planned on spending the night with you and talking to you in the morning about whether or not you'd want to move back with me. If you'd rather stay at Hogwarts or find another house, I'm open to that too."

Severus smirked slightly, "I'm partial to this house, actually."

"I am too!" Harry agreed immediately and enthusiastically. "It's rather comforting after you get used to it."

Severus's eyes were bright now as he regarded Harry. He reached out and rubbed at Harry's cheek, "You're an absolute mess."

"Maybe you'd like to join me in the shower then," Harry replied suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

Severus rolled his eyes but he stood and walked into the bathroom, "I suppose I'd better. You're so filthy you'll never get clean if left alone."

Harry stripped off his clothes as he went, leaving them on the floor for Kreacher to either burn or clean as the hateful little elf saw fit. He replied, "You're right. I am in _desperate_ need of your assistance."

When he entered the bathroom he found that Severus had made quick work of taking off his own clothes. The pale-skinned man stood in sharp contrast to all of the black marble that had been used in the master bath decor. Severus already had the shower on and he glanced over his shoulder when Harry came in, his dark eyes moving appreciatively over Harry's body.

Severus murmured lowly, "I've missed you. You're even more stunning than I remember - and I've relived that memory so _many_ times."

Harry shut the bathroom door behind him and went to Severus immediately. He stepped into the shower and drew Severus in with him. He moved to kiss Severus but Severus pressed a finger to Harry's mouth quickly, "Be patient. Let's get you clean first. I want to be sure you're not hiding any injuries."

Harry sighed, "Ah, I thought you were bringing your wand into the shower for more _entertaining_ applications."

Severus looked as if he wanted to laugh but he pressed his lips together firmly for a moment and turned to grab a sponge. It was a very nice shower. There were multiple water spouts and the spray encompassed everything. Sponges and soaps were set into a small alcoved self in the far wall. Severus set his wand on the self and applied some of the soap to the sponge. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled the air.

Harry stood still as Severus washed him. The man was very careful not to miss anything and he was completely focused on his task. Harry watched him fixedly, hardly believing that Severus was actually here with him after so long. Their last time together felt like a dream sometimes and he'd struggled to hold onto the memory through these long months apart. The letters had helped but actually having Severus here in person was a balm for Harry's weary soul.

He hadn't wanted to celebrate the end of the war, he'd just wanted to be with his family.

Severus found only minor injuries on Harry and healed them all methodically. It was rather remarkable really, how few injuries Harry had actually sustained. Harry had been wounded worse after simple raids than he was now after the Final Battle.

Severus worked his way down Harry's body until he was on his knees before Harry. He ignored one very obvious portion of Harry's body and worked his way down to Harry's feet instead. Then Severus looked up at Harry, lines of water running down his severe features and his black hair sticking to his skin. Severus set the sponge aside and took Harry's cock in hand as he questioned lowly, "How tired are you?"

"Not tired at all," Harry lied immediately.

Severus smirked. It was obvious the man didn't believe him, but Severus leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's cock anyways. Harry groaned and his legs trembled just slightly. Severus placed his hands on Harry's hips and slowly moved his mouth further down Harry until his lips were at the base of the shaft. Harry murmured breathlessly, "Fuck, Severus, that feels _good_."

Severus moved his head up and down until Harry felt close to coming. Harry twisted his fingers in Severus's wet locks and pulled his head back, "Don't."

"I want to taste you, Harry," Severus murmured, his low voice slightly hoarse.

"I want to fuck you," Harry replied, giving Severus's hair a light tug to encourage him to stand.

Severus rose to his feet smoothly. Harry released Severus's hair and kissed him deeply. Severus spoke against Harry's lips, "Here?"

"Yes," Harry replied eagerly. "Turn around and hold onto the shelf."

Severus obeyed, bending forward and placing his hands on the shelf. His wedding band glittered brightly in the soft, dim light. Harry smoothed his hands down Severus's back then gripped his hips. He pressed into Severus slowly and then sighed softly. It had been much too long. He took his time, moving slowly and reveling in the sensations. He let his magic unfurl from beneath his skin and expand without setting any limits for himself.

Severus's knees seemed to go a bit weak and his shivered in pleasure. Harry gripped Severus's hips tighter and he questioned, "How do you want it this time?"

Severus swallowed and whispered, "Hard and fast and… do you think this time you can keep talking to me, please?"

"What do you want me to say?" Harry questioned, still moving slowly.

"It doesn't really matter just… I want to hear your voice. Tell me what you're doing, how you're feeling. Anything. Please."

Harry thought about that for a moment and he felt a little awkward about it but then another idea occurred to him questioned in parseltongue, _**"Would it be okay if I spoke to you in parseltongue?"**_

The language had a sudden and very profound effect on Severus. The man's head jerked backwards and he looked over his shoulder at Harry with wide eyes. His reddened, slightly-swollen lips were parted and it was an expression of such earnest desire that Harry knew Severus was more than okay with parseltongue. Maybe he'd inadvertently discovered another of the man's kinks.

Harry quickened his pace, as Severus had asked for. Severus head dropped forward, his hands tightening on the shelf. Harry said, _**"You feel so good like this, Severus. You feel so hot and tight. You drive me crazy, do you know that? I hope it's not just me. I hope that I drive you crazy too."**_

The sibilant sounds of his voice echoed in the room, much more pronounced than the constant low shushing sounds produced by the shower spray. Severus was trembling with pleasure now and occasionally Harry could hear the man's gasps and quiet moans over the sound of the water and his own rambling parseltongue words.

" _ **I'm so close now, love, are you close too? I want to come with you."**_

Harry moved his hands slowly up Severus's body and rolled the man's nipples between his fingers before pinching firmly, exploiting Severus's masochistic tendencies to his advantage. Severus cried out and he came suddenly and violently, his muscles clamping down hard on Harry as he struggled to remain upright. Harry came as well. He had just enough presence of mind to quickly wrapping his arms around Severus to keep the other man from falling.

They stood together under the spray for several long minutes until Severus finally said, "Before you ask, I _loved_ that."

" _ **Good, so did I,"**_ Harry replied in parseltongue before having to repeat himself in English.

Severus shivered again and turned to look at him, "Parseltongue is incredibly seductive when you speak it. What were you saying?"

Harry shrugged and smiled a little, raising a hand to brush Severus's hair away from his face, "I was just talking about how much I was enjoying fucking you."

Severus smiled at him, turning his face into Harry's hand a bit. There was so much love in those dark eyes and Harry felt so incredibly _lucky_.

"I wish we could spend the rest of the night together, just you and I."

"Is there any reason why we can't?" Harry questioned.

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's wrist and then admitted reluctantly, "I left Nicolas with Dobby."

Harry's afterglow faded immediately, replaced by genuine horror, "You what? Oh _god_ , Severus! We have to go get him _right now!"_

"I didn't have much choice," Severus replied, looking very guilty. "Dobby's been a great help with taking care of Nicolas - I've actually been surprised how helpful he's truly been. Nicolas is perfectly safe with him but I don't want to leave Dobby alone with him all night."

" _Of course_ we're not leaving him with Dobby all night!" Harry blurted. "I can't believe you left him with Nicolas at all! You of all people! You don't even like Dobby!"

" _You_ like Dobby and he _loves_ you!" Severus replied earnestly, quickly attempting to convince Harry to see his side of things. "You're all he ever talks about! Dobby adores Nicolas and it's not that I don't like him - not anymore. He's irritating sometimes, certainly, but he means well."

Harry dried himself off as he pulled his magic back underneath his skin. He summoned fresh clothes for himself and he said, "Severus, just because I like Dobby doesn't mean I trust him with our only child! Nicolas is practically as big as Dobby, for Merlin's sake! I can _not_ believe we're having this argument right now."

Severus reached out and touched Harry's arm, "Harry, listen to me."

Harry stopped and looked at Severus, trying to quell his panic. Severus smiled at him, "I used to be this way too, you know, whenever I had to leave Nicolas to teach a class. Even teaching part-time with Slughorn, it was still more often than I wanted and nearly more than I could bear… I always wondered how _you_ could stand it."

Harry shifted on his feet, still feeling antsy, "I… It was different when I knew he had _you_ there with him."

Severus pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, "Because you trust me. Trust me now when I say Nicolas is safe. You know me, Harry, do you really think I would take risks with our son? That I would ever leave Nicolas alone with Dobby for even one minute if I were not absolutely certain he was capable of taking care of Nicolas?"

Harry finally relaxed and Severus smiled at him again. Harry sighed and said, "Okay, fine, but we're still going to get him. Get dressed. You're too distracting like that."

That won him a very rare grin from Severus - the man looked as if he wanted Harry to explain _exactly_ in what way Harry found him distracting, but mercifully he went about getting dressed instead.

It took them approximately an hour to get to Severus's rooms at Hogwarts, due to the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts. Neither of them wanted to use flow powder since the only fireplace within Hogwarts that was connected to the network was in the headmaster's office. If they got caught up in an conversation with the man then they'd be delayed far longer than an hour.

Harry burst into Severus's rooms and stopped in the doorway. Nicolas was swaddled and floating in the air before Dobby. The house elf was waving his hands slowly back and forth to rock Nicolas gently in the air. Dobby was singing the strangest sort of lullaby that Harry had ever heard - something about resting soundly because there was plenty of cleaning to do in the morning. Dobby stopped and let out a little squeak when he saw Harry. He whispered enthusiastically, "Harry Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you!"

Severus moved past Harry and walked across the room, plucking Nicolas gently out of the air and then offering him to Harry. Harry smiled and stepped forward, carefully taking Nicolas from Severus. Dobby danced around their feet, "Dobby was so happy to hear Harry Potter ended the war! Mister Potter-Snape was so worried! So was Dobby!"

Harry looked at Severus, who was watching the house elf with a surprisingly fond and tolerant expression. Severus glanced at Harry then away, as if embarrassed.

Severus said, "Thank you for watching Nicolas, Dobby. I am sorry I was gone so long."

Harry questioned impulsively, "Dobby, would you be interested in coming with us? We're going to be living at Grimmauld Place now that the war is over. I'll pay you twice as much as whatever salary Albus is giving you now. Severus trusts you as a babysitter so I know you have to be amazing with Nicolas. We could really use your help."

"Dobby would be so happy to!" Dobby squealed enthusiastically.

Severus said to Harry, "Stay with Nicolas, I'll pack an overnight bag quickly and come back for the rest of my belongings later."

Dobby popped out of the room, leaving Harry alone with his sleeping son. Nicolas had grown so much in just the few months he'd been gone. He was so grateful that he'd be able to watch Nicolas grow up now. The war was finally over and Harry, against all odds, had managed to find happiness in this world. The man he loved loved him back and they had a beautiful baby boy. Nicolas would never remember that Harry was ever absent from his life.

Severus came back with a large bag following him. Severus paused when he saw Harry's face and stepped over to him quickly. He whispered, "Harry, you're crying."

Harry hadn't even realized. He blinked quickly and said, "A large part of me thought this day would never come. I'm just _relieved_ , Severus, and I'm so… so happy."

Severus touched his face, smoothing away the tears gently, "It _is_ real and it _will_ last. You've taken care of me and everyone else in our world. Let me take care of you now."

He leaned forward over Nicolas and kissed Harry softly.

— END OF CHAPTER EIGHT —

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay! Honestly, this is where I had this story ending. It was originally intended to be short and that's why the pacing is the way it is. I thought for a long time about writing more for this main storyline, but I ultimately decided keep it like it is (mostly because of the pacing in the other chapters). I hope no one is too disappointed… In the future, I plan to post a few bonus/epilogue chapters for this story, like their first Christmas together as a family, milestones with Nicolas, or maybe even Baby Potter-Snape #2.

I have a lot of other stories I'm working on right now, so if you liked this one, you might like the others too. Another Severus/Harry story I have is "A World Without Harry Potter." It's significantly longer than this story. More than twice as long actually and more in-depth.

Thank you for all the support on my first story! You guys are so awesome.


End file.
